


Welcome Home

by Kamechan98



Series: Stony Prompts [10]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan98/pseuds/Kamechan98
Summary: Prompt: "I'll take care of you."Coming home after a long mission is never fun, but it makes it so much better when you have a loving, caring husband waiting at home to help make it all a little easier.Steve Rogers considers himself a very lucky man.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had a bit of writer’s block these last few weeks, but this was finally done lying around on my computer, forgotten and ignored so I hope you’ll like it, bad and cliché title aside.

Steve groaned as he and Natasha finally made it up to the communal floor in the tower, dropping his bag by the dinner table and sat down, folding his arms on the table and resting his forehead on the cool wood. He vaguely registered JARVIS saying _'Welcome Home, Captain, Ms. Romanoff,_’ and asking if the mission went well, but was too tired to respond. He was stiff and sore from the mission SHIELD had sent him and Natasha on for the last few days and he would probably feel better if he took a hot shower and rested for a bit, but he felt too tired to.

Natasha, who was somehow not as tired as him, made her way into the kitchen and got herself a sandwich and an apple before she walked out of the room and patted him on the shoulder as he passed him. "Get some rest Cap, and something to eat. You look like you need it." He groaned tiredly into the table and practically heard her smile as she left the room.

He was really hungry and tired and he knew he should get up and have some dinner, but he was just too tired. The mission had been three straight days of running around for intel that HYDRA had stolen from SHIELD and also fight a few big robots and HYDRA soldiers, which had been tiring since they never seemed to end.

He pushed himself up and leaned his back against the chair and tried to gather up his remaining energy and get into the kitchen to get something to eat, when suddenly someone covered his eyes and a voice said, "Guess who?"

Steve couldn't help but smile and laughed a little. Tony. Of course Tony knew he was home. JARVIS must have told him that he was home. He hummed, pretending he was thinking deeply and tapped a finger against his chin.

"Hm, who could it possibly be? Well, your hands are too small to be Hulk or Thor, but also too big to be Natasha. Your hands are also pretty calloused so it could be Tony but Clint have pretty calloused too…" He heard Tony snicker and his own smile widened at the sound. He loved making Tony laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to guess, so… Is it Tony?" Tony laughed and removed his hands from Steve's face and he smiled down at him, wrappings his arms around Steve's chest from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hi babe. Good to see you home again." Steve smiled and nuzzled his face against Tony's. He drew in Tony's scent through his nose and suddenly felt at peace again. He was home, Tony was here holding him and all was well in the world.

Life could certainly be worse.

"Hi, Tony. Good to be home again."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tony slowly pulled away and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You hungry? Natasha said you hadn't eaten anything since lunch." Steve opened his mouth to answer, when his stomach interrupted and made a loud, dying whale sound that could probably be heard throughout the whole floor.

Steve blushed a little at the sound and chuckled embarrassedly and Tony laughed at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He gave his husband another squeeze before he made his way towards the fridge. "Bruce made this Indian curry last night, it's to die for. We have plenty of leftovers though, 'cause Thor was called away for something last minute before dinner. You want some?"

"That sounds great." Though to be fair he could probably eat just about anything at this point, he was just that hungry. Tony chuckled and took out a big plastic container from the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat it up, got a plate out of the cupboard and utensils from one of drawers and put it all in front of Steve. When the food was hot he placed the whole container on the table in front of his husband.

"I'll just let you eat your fill. And if you're still hungry there's another one in the fridge. Like I said, we have plenty." Steve smiled gratefully up at him, pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, burying his face in Tony's belly.

"Thank you, Tony. You're the best." Tony scoffed playfully and ran his fingers through Steve's messy, dirty hair.

"Of course I am! What, have you been thinking otherwise for these past few years? Huh, some husband you are." Steve playfully poked his with his fork in Tony's stomach, not hard enough to hurt but enough for it to tickle a little and it made Tony twitch and laugh as he tried to pull away from Steve's hold, only for Steve to tighten his grip around Tony's waist.

"Asshole. Here I go preparing dinner for you and let you just sit there and relax and not waste any energy after a three-day mission and you attack me! See if I'm ever nice to you again, Rogers." Steve laughed, put the fork down and buried his face in Tony's stomach again, kissing his belly.

"I'm sorry, babe, I really appreciate it that you get me dinner and offer to look after me when I'm bone-tired and just got back from a long mission. I am forever grateful to you and your kindness, now please be a dear and pour me a glass over milk please?" Tony snorted and rolled his eyes fondly.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." He pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek before gently pulling away from the embrace and walked back to the fridge and poured a tall glass of milk before placing both it and the milk carton on the table in front of Steve. He stroked back his hair and kissed it. "Now eat your dinner already, before you faint from hunger pains."

Steve chuckled. "Thanks Tony, love you." The curry was good, but he barely tasted it as he ate because was eating so fast and finishing it so quickly that by the time he was done he barely remembered the taste. But hey, he wasn't hungry anymore and there was more so maybe he would remember better if ate some tomorrow.

Tony smirked at him from his seat, his cheek resting on his fist and with his elbow on the table. "Looks like we're really hungry, are we?" Steve smirked back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then wiped it on his uniform.

"Not anymore. This was just what I needed, thanks." Tony laughed and stood up, taking the now empty plastic container and gestured at the empty plate.

"So I take it you're done?" Steve nodded and Tony took the plate, utensils and glass and put it all in the dishwasher before turning back to Steve. "So, what do you wanna do now? Take a shower? A bath? Maybe go directly to bed?" Steve smiled and walked to Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"Well, I want to take a warm shower. I want to wash all of the grime and blood and dirt from this mission off me." He lowered his voice seductively. "You want to help me with that?" Tony smirked and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Of course, I love to help my lovely husband when he needs it."

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Please leave kudos, comment and leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
